unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuthgard
A land of many contradictions, Kuthgard is composed of vast icy treeless tundra that only defrosts on the warmest of summer days and allows only moss, lichen and stinted shrubs to push up from the frozen ground, semiarid grass-covered steppes and lush pine-filled forests. In 31 million before the ages, the third major cataclysm resulted in the peak of the Fasul/Dragyn Wars. Battles rage between the dragyns and the new gods culminating in the Battle of Bucerazh on Kuthgard's western coast between several ancient dragyns and the goddess known as Vaen. The Moravich Ranges were formed, creating an unscalable wall between Noskalv from Kuthgard's western coast, and the Sea of Bucerazh was produced, adding another facade to Kuthgard's border. Her other boundaries are Laurdia to the south, Peregorne to the southeast, Noskalv on the west, Quesalia to the southwest, Icyndor northerly and the Kuthgard Sea, northwest. The political picture in Kuthgard is as ambiguous as its climate and geography. Not much is known of its earliest history, except that the people were mostly nomadic gharkins, depleting the frozen lands in the warmer months when they could farm the bounty of the ground and then roaming to the warmer pine forests when the coldest days came upon them. The first known history was recorded during the age of Empires and relates how the Tallosian Basin became a major hub of human activity as the Bucerazh Sea linked trade between the cultures of Noskalv, Western Kuthgard and Northern Quesalia. Temples dedicated to a warrior god begin to develop among the nomadic Norgmenn of eastern Kuthgard and the Bristeach Isles off the coast of northeastern Peregorne. At this time the Kivian daun began to become active in the ruling and civilizing of the state, which was in its political apogee. As yet not seriously fragmented into dozens of small principalities only nominally tied to the Grand Prince in Vzeik, the Kivian Rulers were largely untroubled by the nomadic peoples who would eventually overrun them. Iaslavro the Wise was considered an effective and strong leader, just outliving the last of his brothers to become the sole Prince and unifying the state, but this was not to last for long. Rising up at the time was Olaeg, the son of Rovrik, (who would give his name to the princely dynasty). Olaeg was able to impose his rule upon Kuthgard around the time of the fall of Roshanon in 121AoC. According to the Primary Chronicle, the people of eastern Noskalv had invited Olaeg's father and uncles to rule there, thus establishing a permanent Rovrikian presence in the area. Arriving on the scene at that time, the Rtz'Tzar il'lthye came from the ruins of Roshanon, choosing to travel to the north and bringing with them their love of battle and their bloodlust. For about five centuries, the military and political elite was dominated by the Kivians, but as time passed, they were pushed back by the powerful Rtz'Tzar, leaving the quiet Temboc gharkins to migrate to Icyndor and away from the politics they so despised, making way for the Longshadow Haefdin that were to follow. The Kivian daun struggled on, but their power was decisively destroyed as the new invaders became more potent and hungry to control. In 685 Zaertov Khaen, a grandson of Jeghriz Khaen, launched an invasion against the Kivian daun rulers and established himself as Tzalin over all of Kuthgard. His elite warriors, the Mordesans destroyed all of the major cities of the Kivian dauns with the exceptions of Novgorviz and Pskovia. The regional princes were not deposed, but they were forced to send regular tribute to the Tzalin's state, which became known as the Empire of the Mordesan Horde. The Kivian daun found that the tribute demanded by the Mordesans left them with very little money available for building, campaigns or anything else of that sort and pulled back into Peregorne, allowing the Tzalin and his horde the run of the country. The Tzalin's crown is handed down from father to son and there has been no break in the line to date. Surprisingly enough, the Rtz'Tzar although violent and bloodthirsty people got along well with their Longshadow neighbors and the Tzalin allows three Longshadow haefdin to sit on his Council of twelve. Category:Kuthgard Category:Lore Category:Regions